The queen and the soldier
by USSTalos
Summary: Humanformers Universe A queen is dethroned by her own queen and her child is stolen from her. Will she find help in the heart of a soldier or will she remain in sorrow.


It was a starry summer night. A young man around the age of 19 was laying down in the beach, singing softly while listening to the sounds of the waves of the sea as he had his eyes closed. "Το my ships I set fire. To my ships I set fire, I set them on fire. I'm not going anywhere." A pair of golden eyes were watching him from the shadows, the owner of the eyes smiling slightly. "Before your knees am I crying. Don't let me, I tell you, I tell you. Leave you ever again." The figure smiled as they heard the words, a tear rolling down their cheek. "Even if you've never offered me a caress I shall always come back here." The young man sang, his eyes opening slightly to look at the beautiful sky. "Due to obstinacy and madness I will live in this country. Till I find water because I belong here." The figure's eyes softened. " The terrace boys, are your only hope- only hope. The morning sky." The figure's lips formed a whimper slowly. "Oh my crucified love, in your eyes I saw, oh I saw. The resurrection's light." the young man with the blonde hair inhaled shakily. "Even if you've never offered me a caress I shall always come back here." The figure slowly went to move towards the young man but hesitated. "Due to obstinacy and madness I will live in this country. Till I find water because I belong here." A woman's leg came out from the shadows. "Who happens to see you, just at a glance, undressed of your mourning black cloak... It will be you, a naked goddess, their sin and their punishment, like a vision, for a whole life." The figure revealed to be a beautiful woman as she took off running towards the young man. "Even if you've never offered me a caress I shall always come back here." The man kept singing, not noticing the woman. "Due to obstinacy and madness I will live in this country. Till I find water because I belong here." The woman got on her knees and hugged the younger man with tears in her eyes, making the man look at her in surprise.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Burst!" She sobbed, the man, Burstmaster, hesitately hugging her back.

"Y-You were r-right." Burst sighed and held her close.

"I-It's alright Gypsy." He rubbed her back, making her purr in between her sobbing.

"H-He loves w-war m-more than me!"She cried, making Burstmaster sigh again. "A-And I-I was s-so blind t-to see th-that I a-actually l-love you. I-I thought that h-he was p-perfect."She hid her face against him. Burstmaster held Gypsy close and let her let out her feelings, a few tears running down his cheeks as he watched her. Gypsy looked up at him slowly before looking away. "I-I don't know h-how I c-can even look to you a-and not be a-ashamed." She looked away only for Burst to make her look at him. "Gypsy. It is not your fault. You followed what you thought it was right. I will not judge you about your choices. Remember that." He said softly. Gypsy shut her eyes tightly, whimpering. "I-It's not only that. H-He took my child." Burst looked at her in surprise before his eyes narrowed towards the Decepticons' hideout. "We'll get Kayron back. I promise." He looked at her and Gypsy kissed him, making his eyes go wide in surprise before closing as he kissed back. "Th-Thank you Burst..." Gypsy whispered and leaned her head against his chest. Burstmaster sighed and relaxed, rubbing Gypsy's back to comfort her, making her purr slightly. "B-Burst?"  
"Yes?" The younger man opened his eyes to look at the queen of the Decepticons.  
"I-I love you." She said softly, making the other smile a little. Then Burst leaned close to kiss her but she hid her face against his neck, trying to find comfort. Burst wrapped his arms around her once again and held her close to his heart, the soothing sound of his heartbeat relaxing the queen of the Decepticon army. "I-I don't want to be his queen a-anymore." Gypsy sighed a bit. "I want to be yours." She looked up at him, making Burst sigh.

"Gypsy, I am just a soldier... I can't make you a queen." He looked down and Gypsy kissed his cheek.

"Yes you can. I'll be your queen and you'll be my king." She hugged him tightly, making Burst smile a tiny bit. Then she nuzzled him and curled close to him in his lap, making him purr a bit. Gypsy smiled a bit at his reaction and curled her hands into fists against Bursts back, not letting go. "I don't want to let go. P-Please don't let me go." She whimpered.

"I won't. I promise." He exhaled heavily and close his eyes as he hugged her tightly. "After all... I am not Megatron." He smiled weakly, making Gypsy smile back a bit.

"And I am happy of that." She nodded, her eyes shining a bit from happiness but Burstmaster could see that in them there was sorrow. And he'd turn this sorrow into happiness as soon as he would get Gypsy's child, Kayron, back. He rubbed her back as he knew that she enjoyed it and let her fall asleep in his arms which Gypsy did after some time. Burst smiled and picked her up bridal style before walking in his house which was near the beach and putting her down on his bed, kissing her forehead. "I will get Kayron back. I promise." He said softly and covered Gypsy with a blanket. Gypsy smiled and curled up under the blanket, purring. Burstmaster smiled before walking to a room near his own and his left hand transformed into a robotic one. Then he pressed it against a scanner. "Megatron took something from both of us." He murmured. "I might not be able to take back what belongs to me." The door opened to reveal a whole weapons storage. "But I will take back what is yours." He glanced at Gypsy before grabbing a templar sword, a pair of Lightning Hawk Magnums and an M3 Shotgun. He put the sword and the shotgun on his back and the magnums in pockets on his hips. Then he wrote down at letter just in case Gypsy woke up and put a key on it before walking to the door and opening it, walking outside and locking it. Then he looked towards the mountain in which Megatron's hideout was. "I am coming for you." He growled before taking off towards the Decepticon hideout, his body revealing his robotic armor.


End file.
